


Nothing Good Happens After 2am

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, half confession, no torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when tired, people get abruptly honest. Ianto didn't really want to answer, but he couldn't bring himself to ignore Jack's text. After all, he quite liked the man, it couldn't hurt him to talk with him, even if Ianto was tired and half-asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Happens After 2am

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, I'm just writing for fun, every right goes to the BBC or RTD etc... (And How I Met Your Mother for the title, haha) (read the series' notes if you want to know where this comes from :) )
> 
> Prompt idea "we stayed up all night in bed texting each other and while i was confessing my feelings to you i passed out so all i left you with was “i kind of…” and thats it au" (Torchwood/aliens don't exist in this prompt, but I have absolutely no idea of who or what they are for this one, I just wrote it like that.)

Ianto yawned, his phone near his head. He closed his eyes, for a minute. Two minutes. Then his phone rang and he jumped, startled. He unlocked it to put it in silent mode, then opened the text he had just received, quirking an eyebrow when he saw Jack's name. He drew in a breath, surprised and suddenly feeling hot. He knew he was blushing in the dark but tried to ignore it. Jack was probably just asking for something...

“Can't sleep. You awake?”

“Yeah, I can't sleep either.”

“Good. Are you fine? You're acting odd these days.”

“Am not!”

“You are. What's happening?”

Ianto took his time to answer, not knowing what to do. Should he be honest?

“Nothing important. So, what are you doing?”

“I'm just bored. I've been thinking about my life. Not brilliant these days, is it?”

“Don't say that, you're a wonderful person, you've got everything for you.”

“You don't know everything”

“Then talk to me...”

“Why? Ianto, why are you doing this? You're always being so kind, and helpful, and you offer me a shoulder to cry, and you listen to my fuck-stories, but you never complain or talk about you... What is it that you want with me?”

He was too tired to fight his urge to be honest. Not caring about anything, Ianto started typing.

“Okay I'll tell you. I've been wanting this since I've met you. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you irl, do that properly.” Then, in another text: “Jack, I just kind od...”

Ianto wanted to keep writing, or even to change his 'od' to an 'of' so it would be understandable, but he instead pressed “send”. And he didn't manage to stay awake long enough to see it.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he could feel the sun warming his right arm. He flinched away from the light and pressed his face in the pillow. It took him thirteen seconds to remember his text conversation. He froze then searched his phone, panicked. When he found it, he saw that Jack had kept the conversation going, alone.

“Don't apologize.” “What is it you want to tell me?” “You kind of...?” “Ianto are you still up?” “Fuck” “Okay, I guess it's okay. I'll wait in case you're writing a long text.” “... It's been half an hour. Ianto what did you want to tell me?” “Not as if I could sleep.” “I'm thinking about you.” “I mean... I kinda like you.” “I'm sorry I didn't want to say that.” “Are you okay?”

He reread his own messages, to be sure that his brain wasn't playing tricks on him, and swallowed hard. Had he really been on the edge of confessing his feeling? Worse (better?), had Jack really said that he liked him?

Ianto was about to answer, but thought twice about it. He was supposed to meet Jack during the day, he could finally talk to him, face to face. He really hadn't planned on saying it through a text. He hadn't really planned on saying it at all, to be honest. But now he had to face his feelings and, more importantly, Jack's, because Ianto needed to know what he really meant in his text.

 


End file.
